dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath Ep.19: Crazy Analysis
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Cam: "Welcome to another exciting episode of Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath!", Cam says as he opens the show. Flame: "For today's show, we'll analyze the Final 8, along with our guest for today giving their thoughts on who should win the competition", Flame says. Cam: "That's right". "Let's introduce our 3 guest today", Cam says as Prynce and Gogeta walk out with Azusa on a pulley and straight jacket pushed out. "Our first camper of the Final 8 is our girl Miri", Cam says. "Miri is the sole survivor of the competition, being a helpful resource to her team and making it all the way to the Final 8". Flame: "She has proven to excel best in using her athleticism to he'll her win challenges". ""And with her popularity, she is sure to win". Cam: "What are your thoughts", Cam ask the guest. Prynce: "I think that Miri has a great chance in winning this competition", Prynce says. Gogeta: "She is easily one of the fan favorites of the competition, and will continue to be one throughout". Azusa: "I think she'll be able to push through and make it to the Final 2", Azusa smiles. "And then get crushed by my Tre". Cam: "Uh..sure okay". "Our next camper is my main man Gohan", Cam says. "Gohan is easily my favorite contestant of the Final 8". Flame: "Gohan has shown his skills this season, being athletic, cunning, and willing to do anything to win". Prynce: "Gohan is a great strategist and when I was in a alliance with him, he had my back". Gogeta: "Gohan betrayed me and voted me off when I spilled the beans on his stupid alliance", Gogeta says. "I hope he gets the boot next". Cam: "Azusa your thoughts?" Azusa: "Hm?" "Oh, Gohan's cool and all, but he's not my Tre", Azusa says. Flame: "Uhh okay, well our next camper is TDDBZRP's favorite underdog, 9k!", Flame says. Cam: "9k has been the clown and punching bag of this season, being injury prone and having American laughing in tears". Flame: "9k also had a previous obsession with Luka, but has seemed to dial it down now that she has rejected him Over 9000 times!" Cam: "HA!" Prynce: "9k is injury prone, but is also a surprisingly strong competitor". "9k was thought to be eliminated early in the competition, but made t even farther then all of us and I believe will continue to make it far". Gogeta: "9k is my best friend, and I'm rooting for him t go all the way". Azusa: "He's not Tre, so I have nothing to say". Cam: "Azusa you-" Azusa: "NOT TRE!". Cam: "*sigh* Fine", Cam says. "Our next camper is a manipulative and a devious competitor". "Lova showed her true colors when she teamed up with Blala and slowly take out the competition". Prynce: "PSH, hate her". Gogeta: "Wicked witch of the west". Azusa: "Hmph". Flame: "She has also manipulated Zane to do her bidding and use him as a separate stool to get closer to the 100 grand". Cam: "And speaking of Zane, he is our next contestant to be analyzed". "Zane is also a underdog and is shown to be a valuable ally when needed". Flame: "He took a paint blast for Blala to help him receive invincibility and even set off mines to clear a path for Lova". Prynce: "I think the little guy can win the thing if he tries", Prynce says. "But he'll have to get from under Blala and Lova's influence first". Gogeta: "Pfft, he is a traitor as well and he will fall", Gogeta says. Azusa: "Next". Cam: "Azusa-" Azusa: "Not Tre, not Tre, lalalala not listening". Cam: "Ugh fine". "Our next camper is my girl Luka". "Luka is one of the strongest players in the game, using her smarts and skill to advance her to the Final 8". Flame: "Luka is the take no crap kind of girl, and strives to take down Blala and avoid 9k". Prynce: "The girl's got game". Gogeta: "Smart and sexy". Azusa:"Luka used to be my best friend", Azusa smiles. "We did everything together". "But then that backstabbing skank stole my Tre from me!" "I'LL DESTROY HER!", Azusa says trying to get out of her straight jacket. Flame: "You are insane.....and that's coming from me". Cam: "Our next camper is the most hated player in the game, Blala". "Blala is known for being manipulative, villainous, and eliminating a handful of players, such as Amy, VK, Prynce, and more". Flame: "Blala is the bad guy in this scenario, and everyone wants to take him down". Prynce: "I absolutely despise the guy", Prynce says. "He is gonna get his, just wait". Gogeta: "I have to agree with Prynce on this one, Blala is bad news". Azusa: "Tre, Tre, Tre, Tre, Tre, Tre". Cam: "ALRIGHT ALREADY!", Cam yells a little annoyed. "Our final camper to discuss is the awesome Tre". Flame: "Tre has pulled off many feats so far and is a strong player in the game". "Because of this Blala has now placed a target on Tre's back". Prynce: "Tre is a cool guy, and I believe he has a chance of winning". Gogeta: "Tre is a traitor as well and I-", Gogeta is then cut off by a death glare from Azusa. "I mean, he is awesome and I hope he wins". Azusa: "My Tre boo is gonna wipe the floor with the others and prove that he is the best". "I LOVE YOU TRE!" Cam: "*Ahem* Anyway, it's time for the final analysis and pick your favorites to win". "I have to go with Gohan, his tough personality and drive to win will lead him to the 100 grand". Flame: "Well I think Luka has it in her to win", Flame says. "Luka's popularity and intelligence will prove to be to much for the others in the long run". Prynce:"Everyone loves a underdog and I think that 9k will surprise everyone and come out on top". Gogeta: "I don't care for any of them because I should still be in the competition". "But if I had to choose, then it'll have to be Blala because the others betrayed me and I like his style". Audience: "BOO!" Gogeta: "Shut up!" Azusa: "Of course I have to go with my boo bear Tre". "I'll be watching you Tre, and I'll be smelling these pair of under wear I borrowed from you and rub them n my face for good luck". Cam: "......" Flame: "......" Prynce: "......" Gogeta: "....What the f-" Cam: "And that concludes today's episode", Cam says. "Pick your favorites to win, and join us next time on another exciting episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP AFTERMATH!" Category:Blog posts